Citrea
by TheImperius
Summary: A PwP/lemony one-shot of my favourite Malfoy couple. Rated M for a reason.


**So this is my first attempt at writing a PwP or lemon fic. T'was inspired by the song Like a Death Eater by Swish and Flick. Set during the school term of PS if you want a time era. I'll shut up now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to our Queen, JK.**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful night, like most are, within Malfoy Manor. The great house was dark and silent, its owners dispersed amongst the wizard community. The lady of the house, however, was lounging on a leather chaise in front of a glowing fire place in her private study completely enthralled in a novel. It was late, but Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for her beloved husband to arrive home from a Ministry meeting before she retired for the night. The silence was broken by the opening and slamming shut of the large front doors of the historic mansion. Narcissa had not heard or seen her husband yet but she knew he was in a foul mood.<p>

"Narcissa!" he bellowed.

"In here darling." She replied calmly. She sighed and closed her book, her peace had been disturbed and she would now have to face the wrath of her raging husband. He stormed into the study, face flushed, chest heaving and a dangerous glare filled his eyes.

"They are all bloody idiots!" He slammed the door behind him, "All of them!" He strided over to the side board and poured himself a large whisky and skulled it as Narcissa watched him lazily from her position on the chaise.

"Who is darling?" Narcissa inquired, not particularly interested in the answer but she knew Lucius had to vent his anger somehow and talking to her was the best and easiest solution.

"Fudge! Dumbledore! The whole board! Not one of them has a functioning brain in their head! Completely incompetent!" With his back still to her, he poured and skulled a second whisky. Narcissa rose from the lounge and strolled over to the fuming man. His knuckles had turned white from holding the tumbler and he was still red in the face. She snaked her hands under his arms and brought them up to rest on the front of his shoulders, diminishing the space between them.

"I know my love, I know." He visibly relaxed upon her contact. "Here, come sit." She turned him away from the wall and sent him in the direction of the chaise she was just lying on. He threw himself down and covered his face with his hands, putting his feet up on the leather. Narcissa poured another whisky for him, she couldn't drink the stuff herself but it helped him a lot. She walked to the lounge and handed him the glass which he took and swallowed quickly, then tossed it sideways across the room. Narcissa had been waiting for it and caught the glass with a silent levitation charm, guiding it back to the sideboard without a word. She didn't enjoy seeing priceless crystal smashed over the floor, it wasn't good for the wooden floorboards either. She placed her wand back in her robe and began massaging Lucius' shoulders.

"How are these useless gits suppose to run the wizard community of Great Britain if they can't even hold a successful school board meeting!" He said more to himself than his wife.

"I don't know my darling." She again replied with a soothing tone. She leaned into the back of the lounge and ran her hands down the front Lucius' solid chest and abdomen. His eyes were closed but she could see the muscles in his face beginning to relax. She came back up to his shoulders and ran them down his front again, this time touching the front of his pants, then she did it again, applying more pressure with each stroke. He sensed her motives, he could read her like a book.

"Don't tempt me Cissa." He drawled through his new relaxed state, his eyes still closed and his head leant back, resting on the arm of the chaise. She smiled to herself and began kissing his ear and neck. He moaned with the pleasant contact then suddenly it was gone. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see his wife, standing back over at the side board, pouring another whisky. He rose silently and covered the ground to her in three quick strides, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, he then whispered in her ear, "You're a cruel little witch." She smiled again.

"Yes, I believe I've been told that before." She managed to get out as he held her firmly from behind but began kissing her neck and the top of her shoulder. This time it was her turn to moan softly as she felt a little added pressure to her lower back. As his kisses got harder, his hands crept up her front and began undoing buttons down the front of her robe, exposing an indecent amount of cleavage and her black lace, push-up bra. Only half of her buttons had been opened before she couldn't take any more and spun herself around to face Lucius, throwing her arms around his neck as her lips met his, the contact became exhilarating as he kissed her deeper, his tongue exploring her mouth. They fought for dominance until Lucius backed her into the wall, never breaking contact, and grabbed her left leg, pulling it up to his hip. She hadn't even realised her robe was now gathered at her upper thigh until she felt his large member hardening against the inside of the one leg that was still in contact with the ground.

It was becoming unbearable, the heat radiating from her core and still having too many layers of clothes between their bodies. Narcissa pushed Lucius' robes off his shoulders and fumbled with his belt and pants, they fell to the floor in a heap and he kicked them aside. He was good and ready as he took care of the last remaining pieces of fabric. She threw her other leg up around his waist where he took her weight then lowered her onto his awaiting shaft. Their mouths finally parted as they groaned again almost in unison at the pleasure inflicted upon the attached couple. Narcissa entangled one hand in his platinum blonde hair, her back still pressed against the wall as Lucius starting pumping in and out of her, lowering his head to kiss and nip her exposed skin. She moaned into his ear, digging her nails into his skin as the thrusts became harder and deeper pounding her into the wall. He was now almost biting her neck as the pleasure increased not that either of them had really noticed. He moaned in pleasure but suddenly spun them around, never releasing Narcissa or removing himself from her, and placed her down on the chaise and settled on top of her where he continued what he hadn't yet finished.

Her moans were fuel to his fire as his movements became almost erratic as she grew ever louder in her cries of pleasure. He growled through gritted teeth,

"Come for me Cissa, come for me." She was enjoying herself too much to not comply, her head began to spin and she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Lucius... Lucius!" She nearly screamed. It was like music to his ears. He could tell she was near the end but he wasn't quite ready. It was then he realised tonight's session had started as a game to her but it was one he could play too. He slowed his pace, grabbed her breast and squeezed, eliciting another groan for his marvellous wife. He wouldn't give her what she wanted just yet. His thrusts became precise and measured, drawing out this process, but he couldn't take it much longer for he wanted exactly what she did. He plunged deep into her with one thrust earning a high pitched cry then increased the speed again.

She screamed his name in ecstasy as she climaxed, her muscles tightening around him and he spilled himself into her as a result. He collapsed on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath, lying in silence for several minutes both content with the moment. Lucius moved off Narcissa and she sat up.

"I think I need a shower." She said aloud, a mischievous glimmer in her eye. She couldn't hide the smile that spread across her lips, Lucius read her like a book. Not seconds later, she was on her feet and running out the study door and up the staircase of the manor, laughing for the excitement of the chase, Lucius on her heels. The pair bolted into their bedroom and then to the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers get free cookies! =)<strong>


End file.
